1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame-resistant non-drying putty composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flame-resistant non-drying putty composition for shielding smoke or flame generated when a fire occurs in cable penetrating parts formed at the wall and the like, a composition obtained by adding an inflammable powder such as a metal hydrate and antimony trioxide to a liquid resin as a binder and mixing an inorganic fiber such as asbestos or a glass fiber as a reinforcing fiber in the resultant material was conventionally used. The use of asbestos, however, poses a problem since asbestos is a carcinogenic substance. In addition, since a glass fiber is a skin irritant substance, the use of a glass fiber is also problematic. Currently, therefore, an inflammable organic fiber such as a phenolic fiber is used in place of these inorganic fibers. Such an organic fiber, however, has high rigidity and high strength. If a large amount of such an organic fiber is added, therefore, kneading of a flame-resistant non-drying putty composition is hindered. If, however, an addition amount of the organic fiber is too small, a flame-resistant non-drying putty composition cannot be satisfactorily reinforced to result in poor stability in shape.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 57-131262 discloses a flame-resistant non-drying putty composition using an asbestos fiber and phenol. Since, however, this flame-resistant non-drying putty composition uses comparatively large amounts of asbestos and phenolic fibers, its processing operability is poor. In this case, even if an asbestos fiber as an injurious substance is omitted and only a phenolic fiber is added, the processing operability is still unsatisfactory. If, however, an addition amount of the phenolic fiber is reduced, stability in shape of the flame-resistant non-drying putty composition is degraded.